


BeLiver

by klutzy34



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: Danny's long-distance teasing has interesting results.





	

Despite the late hour, Danny’s body and brain remained wide awake, both stuck in a time zone several hours away. Sprawled out on his parents’ couch, the old house gave the occasional settling soft groan around him, but that was it. Somewhere above his head, his parents slept, worn out from the week of hospital stays and recovery after his father’s heart attack.

Nearby, his childhood bedroom that he shared with his brother once upon a time, now he couldn’t sleep in with all the memories around.

Scowling, he scrubbed his hands over his face. A late night snack sounded like a good idea, but given all the running around they’d done, the pantry was close to bare and he didn’t want to be responsible of depriving his father of breakfast in the morning. If people thought Danny wasn’t much of a morning person, he had nothing on Eddie Williams.

Closing his eyes, he slid a hand up under his shirt, idly scratching at an itch on his stomach until his fingertips brushed against the scar running up the middle. It wasn’t quite as noticeable as it used to be, but it was still prominent to his touch. He was all right with that.

The itch became a slow brush, running the length of the scar and he hummed softly, imagining the abdomen under his touch was long and lean, but still held the same scar. Abruptly his hand stopped and he reached back, flipping on the light. The soft illumination fell over him as he kicked off the blanket, still sprawled on his back, and grabbrd his phone.

The hem of his shirt still pushed up, Danny positioned the phone so the shot ended in a teasing manner, thumb softly brushing the scar while his finger pushed down the waistband of his pajama pants just enough to hint. He quickly typed ‘thinking of you’ and shot the photo off over text message before deleting the photo entirely.

It didn’t take long for his phone to chime and he picked it up, grinning at the picture of his boyfriend on the screen. “Aloha from New Jersey,” Danny told him quietly, unable to keep the laughter from his voice, “how’s drinks with your old Navy buddies?”

“You, Daniel, are an ass,” Steve growled into the phone and Danny could easily picture him glaring a wall into submission in lieu of his gloating, absent partner, “I felt that.”

Danny hesitated. “You what?”

“I felt the thing you were doing with your hand and the scar and…hold on.” He disappeared for a moment. “I just got a text from you,” he added. “Do I want to know?”

Danny stared up at the ceiling, brow furrowed. Curious, he dipped his hand under the shirt again, brushing the scar. Across the line and thousands of miles away, he heard Steve release a breath suddenly and could have sworn he felt the shiver under his fingers.

Both men sat silently, before Danny huffed out a laugh. “Well, I just became a be-liver of connections beyond our comprehension, how about you?”

Somewhere in Hawaii, leaning against a door frame, eyes closed and smiling affectionately, Steve rest a hand over his clothed belly. “Yeah, Danno, me too. But I think we always knew that.”


End file.
